


What I've Found

by Aradne (trippyvulcan)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Not Quite Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/Aradne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces Vala Mal Doran has picked up over the last few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've Found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a ficathon in 2010.

When Vala considers the phrase "finders keepers" she wants to print it under her name in a letter head, she's that sure it's her life's motto. Her darling Daniel would probably call it a less than noble motto, but it's gotten her this far and she's loathe to discard it. After all in the past few years she's found several interesting things, of which she keeps a mental tally.  
  
1\. A deliciously handsome, devious (and yet honest), intelligent archeologist (who she orginally thought was an added bonus to the awesome ship she'd just "found").  
  
2\. Bonding bracelets and a gigantic room full of treasure...both of which she didn't get to keep come to think of it.  
  
3\. A way to stop a Supergate from forming (She knows you can't always keep an idea to yourself, but she makes damn sure she's kept the credit for it).  
  
4\. What the Ori were planning and a way out of the Ori galaxy.  
  
5\. That the handsome archeologist might just think she has the potential to be something other than a thief.  
  
6\. People she can actually trust. Even better people who trust her.  
  
7\. Pride in her actions. Something she hasn't felt in a very long time.  
  
This is what she's found over the last few years, maybe it's a bit of a mixed bag, but she's keeping it. All of it.


End file.
